Pained Mind
by TheCoffee
Summary: After Lincoln suffers an accident he must learn to live with the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

In the Loud house, every sibling had a talent. Lori was the boss who kept everyone in order with her bossy attitude, Leni was the fashionista who made and fixed clothes for us, Luna was the Rockstar of the family always turning it up to 11,

Luan was the prankster and jokester who could make anyone groan, Lynn was the sports girl who had mastered every sport available, Lucy was the gloomy and mysterious type who could appear anywhere,

Lana was the mechanic of the house also being an animal lover, Lola the twin of Lana was the opposite always wanting to stay beautiful and clean, winning almost every pageant she entered, Lisa who was the genius of the house and a Nobel prize recipient,

Lily who didn't have a talent yet but will surely grow up with one. All of the sisters had a talent including a sole son in the family. Lincoln had a talent for drawing and making up plans for everything but also keeping his siblings in check whether or not it was arguments about dresses or two roommates needing to cool off.

Lincoln was currently in his room sitting down on his bed drawing something on a notebook. He was wearing his usual attire and looking at his drawing which was of his favorite superhero Ace Savvy next to One-eyed Jack as they stood in with hero poses.

After a couple of final glances at his drawing, he begins going through the different pages of his notebook and looking at how much he has improved since he began drawing when he was 8. It was quite boring at home with a storm outside pouring rain down along with thunder, and with Clyde being at he didn't have anything to do so Lincoln decided that I would be a great time to finish his drawing that he's worked on for a couple of days but he did finally finish his drawing. It wasn't his best work, but he was still proud of it. Lincoln began brainstorming new ideas for what to draw.

'Should probably draw something more realistic this time.' He thought before. He continued to think a while until he heard a voice calling him down.

"Kids dinners ready!" Lincoln hearing his dad shout that dinner was ready Lincoln went out of his room and down to the kitchen along with his sisters.

They all sat down and waited excitingly for the food since today they were having the Lynn-sagna. Once the food arrived, they began to eat and talk like a normal family did.

"Guys I can't wait until this storm is over. Imagine all the mud puddles." Said Lana dreamily while her twin gave her a disgusted look.

"Me to, I will literally finally be able to visit Bobby as planned." Said Lori.

"Leni do you know when it will rain money?" Asked Luan with a grin while everyone else prepared to groan.

"Uhh- I don't know maybe Friday?" Said Leni obliviously.

"When there is _change _in the weather! Get it!" Laughed Luan while everyone groaned like expected.

They continued to eat with the storm getting worse and worse. They all could hear constant raindrops hit the windows making a small noise which was annoying one of the Louds.

"Lisa please tell me you got a thing to make this storm go away or so help me!" Said Lola having enough of the constant sound of Rain.

'Should feature lightning in my next drawing.' Thought Lincoln before Lisa began to speak.

"While I do have a device to neutralize the storm, I want to study it since Royal Woods barely receives storms these days." Said Lisa while looking down at a device with a screen showing different numbers and readings about the storm.

"So long as the storm clears before my match tomorrow, I'm fine with it. Don't want to delay my victory." Said Lynn smugly before continuing to eat.

"I like the storm, it feels cozy knowing that clouds of darkness surround us." Said Lucy in her usual monotone voice.

"So Lincy how's my portrait coming along. You haven't forgotten, haven't you?" Said Lola making the last part sound threateningly.

'Damn it, I forgot that Lola blackmailed me last week. Should probably get started on that after lunch.' Thought Lincoln before giving an answer.

"Yeah, it's coming along great just need to put some finishing touches on it." Said Lincoln nervously. Lola looks at him with suspicion before shrugging and returning to eat. Lincoln mentally scolded himself for saying that the portrait was almost done.

'Should have said that it was halfway done at least.' Thought Lincoln.

As the family continued to eat the mother can't help but worry if the storm would damage anything in this house.

"Lisa are you sure that the lighting won't damage the house in any way?" Asked Rita concerned. Lisa continued to look down on her device and scoffs.

"Parental unit, by my calculations there is a 2.89% chance that lightning will even come close to this house. So, the chances of a lightning-based incident are almost zer-" before Lisa could finish there was a sound of thunder and suddenly the lamps began to flicker, and an electric outlet began to catch fire slowly becoming bigger and bigger. The family freaked out leaving the kitchen as fast as possible with Lisa mumbling something to herself. While all of Lincoln's sister panicked Lincoln stayed calm along with Lana and his parents.

"Dad we might be able to stop the fire if turn off the power. The outlet won't have electricity." Said Lana.

"Great idea kid. You and Lincoln get down to the basement and switch off the fuse box while I'll get the fire hydrant. Rita calm the girls down and get them out while we fix this." All 4 of them nod and start heading their ways.

Both Lana and Lincoln quickly run down to the basement and search for the fuse box.

"Lincoln, I found it!" Said Lana pointing towards the fuse box on the wall. Lana approached it but soon noticed that she can't reach it attempting to jump up and reach it.

"Lincoln you'll have to turn it off." She said seeing that Lincoln was tall enough to reach it. He approached the fuse box but suddenly it makes a sharp sound and lets out small electric bolts that signal both Lana and Lincoln that it wasn't safe.

"Maybe we could cut the wires leading to the kitchen?" Suggested Lana in a hurry.

They both looked at each other thinking if that would work, then a girly scream can be heard from upstairs and Lincoln makes a split-second decision.

"Now or nothing." He said before quickly reaching out with his hand for the fuse box and flipping the switches before his hand gets shocked by electricity knocking him back and shaking him up.

He falls to the ground only hearing white noise and darkness covered his eyes. All he could do was hear someone shout his name and after that everything went dark.

Hey guys, c0ffeee here with a new story. I thought of this story a while back and decided to start writing it. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than most of what I write but this is just an introduction of what is to come. Lastly, thank you for reading and see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

His mind felt blank and all he could see was darkness but soon Lincoln began hearing sharp beeps of a machine that woke him up. He opened his eyes and saw blurs, with his eyes not adjusted to the light Lincoln began blinking and began to regain his sight. Upon him finally able to see he realized where he was. It was a hospital and he was laying on a hospital bed, he looked around the room trying to spot something interesting on needing to look to the right to see some flowers in a jar next to him.

He looked at the jar and saw a small paper wedged in between the mass of flowers. He reached out for the note with his left arm after feeling that his right arm was feeling weak, After grabbing the note he proceeded to look at the note and he was able to make out 'Hope you get better soon!' with some picture of a cat as the background. After reading the note Lincoln began to question why he was here.

'What happened? Let's see I was eating dinner with my family u-uhh… then a fire started and … I went down to the basement to turn the power off and then something must have happened.' As Lincoln was deep in thought a doctor entered the room.

"Lincoln, is that your name?" Asked the doctor wearing the usual outfit for a doctor.

"Yes, my name is Lincoln. What happened? I remember a fire and me trying to turn the power off but thinking about it more gives me a headache." Stated Lincoln. The doctor noted that and began to explain.

"You kid tried to turn the power off to save the kitchen from a fire. But sadly, the fuse box was damaged by the lightning from the thunderstorm last night and when you went to turn it off you got shocked which almost instantly knocked you cold." Said the doctor doing his best to explain what happened according to his family. Lincoln opened his mouth to ask if his family was okay, but the doctor cut him off by sighing.

"Kid I got some good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear?" Said the doctor while looking at him. Lincoln got scared of the thought that the bad news was about his family and hoped that the good news was about his family.

"Can I hear the good one please." Asked Lincoln with the doctor nodding.

"The good news is that your family is okay and safe, none of them got any injuries and your house didn't burn down from what they said." This relieved Lincoln's fears but also made him question what the bad news was.

"What is the bad news?" He asked.

"When you got shocked all of the nerves on your right arm got damaged beyond repair. Damaged nerves have different effects on different people, and I want you to show me your arm and tell me how you feel." Upon hearing this Lincoln did as the doctor requested and started to pull up his right arm up which still felt weak. The arm was now right in front of him and the doctor observed. Nothing seemed to happen so the doctor asked Lincoln something else.

"Could you make a fist now?" Lincoln complied and began making a fist but felt that it was harder for his fingers to go down and suddenly his arm began twitching left and right. Lincoln quickly stopped all of his fingers from moving and the twitching stopped. The doctor looked at his hand before reaching for his coat pocket and pulling out a black pen.

"Here try and hold this." Said the doctor while handing a pen to Lincoln. He grabbed it with his left arm before giving it to his right hand. As his right hand began holding the pen the twitching began again and Lincoln tried to stop it, but it failed and ended with Lincoln releasing the pen making it fall on his bed.

While the doctor began to take notes of what happened Lincoln looked at the pen with eyes widen. He quickly looked around the room before grabbing the note that came with the flowers with his left arm. He reached down and picked up the pen again and attempted to draw something simple on it.

He attempted to draw a normal circle on the small paper but failed as the twitching barely allowed him to draw straight making sharp turns. After the doctor finished taking notes, he looked over to Lincoln who tried frantically to draw anything on the note.

"Kid, are you okay?" Asked the doctor.

"No, I can't draw." He said disheartened throwing the pen at the floor and looking at his failed drawings. The doctor looked at Lincoln not knowing how to respond. After a moment of silence, then the doctor got an idea.

"Kid, do you want me to get your family and tell them that you are awake?" Asked the doctor hoping that his family could cheer him up. Lincoln only nodded deciding to stay silent and wait for the doctor to leave.

After the confirmation the doctor left the room leaving Lincoln who didn't want to talk, he just looked at the pen on the ground and then his arm. He attempted to make a fist once more, but the twitching still continued. While waiting Lincoln had time to examine his arm, it had small scars where he assumed the electricity entered his arm and ruined it. Lincoln sighed and relaxed back on his bed waiting for his family to hopefully cheer him up.

After some time, the door to the room swings open and 8 figures ran in with the doctor from before coming in behind. Before Lincoln could react, he was hugged by all of his older sisters and parents expect for Lisa who was talking to the doctor.

"Bro you're awake! Glad that you are okay." Said Luna while hugging Lincoln with a bone-crushing hug and with happiness in her voice. While Lincoln got a bit saddened by Luna saying that he was okay. Luna noticed this but Lincoln spoke before she could ask.

"Yeah, thanks Luna." He replied happily not wanting to ruin the mood.

"We and your girlfriend were literally so worried." Said Lori. I took some time for Lincoln to understand what she meant with 'Girlfriend'.

"Lori I'm going to say this again. Me and Ronnie Anne are not a couple." Said Lincoln annoyed.

"Lincoln when she heard about you in the hospital, she wouldn't stop calling us and ask about you. That is literally the most romantic thing ever!" Said Lori. 'That doesn't mean anything.' Thought Lincoln before he heard his mother talk.

"Sweetie we are so glad that you are okay!" Said Rita.

"How's the kitchen?" Asked Lincoln not wanting to hear any more of him being 'okay'.

"Nothing too serious. We called our insurance and they said that it should be fixed in the next month." Said Rita.

"Welp Lincoln, me and Rita are going to go sign the papers to let you go home. Girls stay with Lincoln." Said Lynn. Sr before both Rita and he walked out of the room. When they left Lisa walked up to Lincoln on his bed.

"Fellow elder sibling, on these notes that your doctor gave me it looks like you received nerve damage that causes twitching in your right arm. Is that true?" Asked Lisa. He nods silently with Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni, and Lori becoming quiet.

He lifts his right arm and makes a fist just like he did with the doctor. Lincoln was deep down hoping that it wouldn't happen but sadly his arm began to twitch as he was making the fist. All of his sisters was watching it twitch with Lisa observing it. Finally, Lincoln stopped making a fist and sighed.

"I can't draw." He said in the most depressing voice making all of his sisters feel bad for him.

"Lisa isn't there anything you could do?" Luna asked not liking seeing her brother this sad. Lisa sighed and put her hand up to her chin and began to think before concluding.

"No, I'm sorry Lincoln but there is no way that I know of to fix this." Said Lisa showing some emotion towards her brother. Lincoln looked down at his arm once more knowing that he would have to live with this forever. Suddenly he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Lincoln don't worry. Everything will be fine." Said Luna trying to comfort her brother.

"No, it won't. I can't draw or write, I can barely hold anything, and I have these scars to remind me of that." Said Lincoln while showing his scars to his sisters.

"Lincoln can't you just write and draw with your left arm?" Asked Lynn.

"No, he can't. Unlike you, he is right-handed while you are ambidextrous along with Leni. And according to my calculations, it would take about 4 years before Lincoln's left arm could replace his right arm." Said Lisa before beginning to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going dudette?" Asked Luna.

"I'm going to check with the doctors to make sure that I have all the information that we need." Said Lisa before leaving. There was some silence after Lisa left until Lincoln couldn't take it anymore and broke the ice.

"Hey, do any of you have a pen and paper? I want to start learning to use my left arm." Said Lincoln hoping that by some miracle his left arm would be able to write just fine.

"Yeah, here Linc." Said Luan while pulling out her notebook that she normally writes jokes down on along with a pen before giving it to Lincoln.

"Linc is it okay if I speak to our sisters outside?" Asked Luna. Lincoln nodded and waited for his sister to leave before attempting to use his hand.

As all of his sisters left, they sat down on a bench outside of the room and talked.

"Dude's why did you barely say. You saw that he was sad and only looked at him." Complained Luna. All of the siblings look at each other.

"Sorry Luna. I was too focused on resisting to say that he would be _'all-right'_. "Said Luan. While it was a bad excuse Luna knew that her sister had a hard time resisting the joke. And it was good that she resisted who knows how sad Lincoln would have gotten if she said that.

"Why did Lincy shake his arm?" Asked Leni clearly not understating the situation. Lori began to think of a simple way to explain what was happening.

"Leni, Lincoln's right arm got hurt and it twitches every time he has to use it." Explained Lori. The girls continued to talk until their parents approached them along with Lisa and the doctor.

"Hey girls, why are you outside here?" Asked Rita.

"I wanted to talk to speak to Lori, Leni, Lynn, and Luan privately. Also, there is something you should know about Lincoln's arm." Answered Luna.

"We know the doctor told just now. Well, let's go and take your brother home." Said .

"Guys!" Could be heard coming from the room and everyone quickly went in to see what was up. They saw Lincoln stretching his right arm with a face of discomfort.

"What is it kid." Asked the doctor politely.

"My arm is starting to hurt." Said Lincoln. The doctor went up to Lincoln and grabbed his right arm and began examining it while asking questions. Meanwhile, the Louds were looking on worried about their brother.

"From 1 to 10 how much does it hurt?" Asked the doctor.

"About u-uh… 5 or 6." Answered Lincoln still feeling the pain.

"Weird you shouldn't be experiencing pain. I'm going to give you some pain medication to help you with it. Are you okay with that?" Asked the doctor both Lincoln and his parents. Lincoln simply nodded and the doctor turned to his parents.

"Yes, what are you waiting for, do it." Said both parents in unison while being worried about their son.

The doctor quickly went out of the room leaving Lincoln in pain with one thought that wasn't affected by the pain.

'What is happening to me?'

* * *

c0ffeee here again bringing you chapter 2. I must admit this story is a lot more fun to write due to the chapters being shorter here. And since I have less time irl then what I used to it makes this story much easier to write. I want to thank you for reading chapter 2 and see you next chapter.

_(I've decided to add the pain scale I was referring to in this chapter, so you know how much pain Lincoln is in.)_

**5 = Is the same as a sprained ankle.**

**6 = Is the same as several bee stings.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln was laying on the hospital bed currently holding his right arm with his left. The pain that came out of nothing, the pain wasn't enough to make him scream or groan in pain but instead it was like a deep piercing pain that he couldn't explain, it was a constant pain which he wanted to go away. The doctor went away to get him pain medication while his family watched on in worry about their only brother, none of them wanted to come close or say anything out of fear of making it worse. Until Luna had enough.

"Bro don't worry the doctor will be here soon." Said Luna while quickly peeking out the door looking for the doctor.

"It hurts." He said while biting down on his cheek. Lincoln saying that made everyone's heart sad seeing the most positive and happy person they know in pain. Luna didn't even know what to say to that until she peeked out again, but this time saw the doctor coming towards the room.

"He's coming guys!" Said Luna before moving away from the door letting the doctor in. The doctor went up to Lincoln's bed with a pill bottle and a cup of water.

"Alright kid, this pill should calm your pain." The doctor said as he unscrewed the top and took out one pill before handing it to Lincoln's left hand and giving the cup of water to his right hand. Only then he realized why that was a bad idea. Lincoln's right hand gripped the cup but due to the pain in his arm, the grip was stronger than normal causing his arm to begin twitching with some water being spilled from the cup. Upon Lincoln seeing this he quickly put the pill in his mouth and attempted to drink the water or what was left of it. He swallowed the pill and gave the cup to the doctor. Soon Lincoln's pain began to melt away and he relaxed on the bed being happy that the pain was gone… for now.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Asked Rita while coming closer to the bed.

"Yeah mom, don't feel the pain anymore." Said Lincoln with some happiness which made everyone smile. Soon every sister came closer and hugged their brother again and asked how he was feeling.

"Lincoln are you literally sure that you're okay?" Asked Lori.

"Yeah Lori, my arm doesn't hurt but it still twitches." Said Lincoln remembering his original problem.

While everyone was talking to Lincoln the doctor took a few notes of what just happened and went to the parents.

"Mr. and Ms. Loud could I have a few words with you outside?" Asked the doctor. Everyone could feel a bit of a worry about that question, but the parents agreed and began walking towards the exit.

"As a carrier of multiple PhDs and noble prizes, I think that I should follow you and asses my older siblings' condition." Said Lisa. The doctor and parents agreed, and Lisa soon left with them out of the room.

"Do you think that they will keep him here longer?" Asked Lynn.

"Hopefully not. I mean all I got is just arm pain and twitching." Said Lincoln.

While everyone in the room continued to talk so did the doctor and the parents also.

"Mr. and Ms. Loud I think that your son should stay here for a few more tests. This pain was something no one expected, and no one knows where I could come from." Said the doctor getting straight to the point.

"Are you sure that it is necessary, didn't you do all possible test when Lincoln came in?" Asked .

"No, we didn't. Our diagnostics team preformed tests until they found the problem. There was no reason to do other tests when we found the damage. That's why I think your son should stay here for a few more tests." Said the doctor.

"How long would that take?" Asked Rita.

"Well, it depends on how many tests are needed until we find the problem. The kid could stay here up to 3 days I would say." Answered the doctor. Rita opened her mouth to speak again before being cut off by Lisa.

"While I agree that my older sibling could stay here I have more than the needed equipment to run the tests at home. Therefore, our brother could come home and still do the tests." Said Lisa. After hearing this the parents look at the doctor with hopeful eyes. The doctor put his hand up to his chin.

"Yes, you could but I expect that you will send us the results." Said the doctor.

"Yes, of course. Now about my older sibling's pain problem." Said Lisa changing the subject.

"Ah yes, if that kid will be discharged, I would like him to have prescription pain medication." The doctor said before pulling out a small notebook and writing something in it. He then ripped the page out and gave it to Lisa.

"Is it safe?" Asked Rita.

"So long as he follows the schedule." Responded the doctor. Before a sound came from his pocket, he picked it up and it was a device with a small screen displaying a number.

"Alright I must go now, another patient needs my help. Good luck." The doctor said before running towards his next patient.

After the doctor left Rita, , and Lisa proceeded to enter Lincoln's room. When the parents entered the room, they could feel eyes on them coming from Lincoln's sisters.

"Pops please let Lincoln come home." Begged Luna. Both parents looked at each other and gave a small chuckle much to everyone's surprise.

"Don't worry girl. The doctor said that Lincoln can come home only if he agrees with Lisa running the tests at home instead of here." Said . And suddenly all eyes shifted to Lincoln who didn't even need to think to answer.

"Of course! Better home with family than in a hospital." Said Lincoln making everyone smile. He soon stood up from his bed and switched into his normal clothes. He and the rest of his family walked towards the exit before his parents stopped right in front of it and remember something.

"What is it?" Asked Lincoln.

"Wait here, we forgot to get your pain medication." Said Rita before walking to the reception with the note that the doctor gave. Upon hearing this Lincoln's face became distressed with Lynn noticing it.

"What wrong Linc?" Asked Lynn concerned.

"If I take those pills won't I be a bad guy just like in the comics?" Asked Lincoln. All of the older sisters look at him and some scratch the back of their heads not knowing how to explain it.

"Bro those things only happen in comic books don't worry." Said Luna. While she didn't like to lie to her brother, she didn't want her brother to think that it was bad to take his pain medication. She couldn't handle seeing him in pain.

"Ohh okay, thanks Luna." He said before hugging her making Luna feel worse about lying. Soon their parents returned with a pill bottle and they all went to the car.

The drive was a short one mostly consisting of his parents explaining that he should take the pills when he starts to feel pain in his right arm, but he was only allowed to take two a day max. While Lincoln listened, he looked at his right arm with a saddened look. When they arrived, Lincoln attempted to open the car door with his right arm, but it quickly began twitching when he gripped the handle. Lincoln sighed sadly before opening the door.

The family now stood in front of the door and Rita went up and opened it. They walked in and noticed the empty living room so called them down.

"Girls Lincolns home!" Shouted . Suddenly Lola, Lana down and see Lincoln.

"You're back!" Said Lana before hugging Lincoln along with her twin.

"Welcome back Lincoln." Said a monotone voice behind Lincoln. Both he and the twins jumped and turned around to see Lucy.

"LUCY! don't do that. Lincoln's already been thru enough today." Said Lana hugging her brother. Lincoln smiled at Lucy and invited her to the hug which she accepted.

"We have missed you, big brother." Said Lucy.

"Me to." Lincoln said. While he was enjoying the moment, he could hear his mother fake cough.

"Lincoln we'll leave you up to what you want to do today. If you need to talk to someone or are starting to feel pain were always here to talk." Said Rita along with . Lincoln looked over to his sisters who all nodded except for Lana, Lola, and Lucy.

"What do you mean by 'pain'?" Asked Lucy. All of the siblings looked at each other not knowing how to answer that. Seeing everyone unable to explain Lincoln decided that it would be easier for him to explain.

"When I had my accident in the basement it hurt my arm to the point where I feel constant pain and, I have constant twitching that happens when I try to use my arm. Therefore, I need to take those pills to make my arm feel better." Said Lincoln explaining as easily as he could. It took some moments for the three of them to process what he said but Lola was the first one to speak up.

"Do the pills fix the twitching?" She asked. Lincoln didn't even need to look at her to feel some amount of worry coming from her along with the rest.

"No, those pills get rid of the pain. My arm will always twitch." Said Lincoln with a sad tone. It was a sweet moment of four siblings hugging it out. But sadly, Lincoln felt tired and wanted to go to bed. He ended the hug and gave kisses on the forehead to all three of them before going up the stairs.

"Where are you going? sweetie." Asked Rita.

"I'm feeling tired, so I thought that I might get some sleep." Said Lincoln before walking up the stairs.

"When should I start running the tests for our older sibling?" Lisa asked Rita.

"Not now Lisa. Let him rest you can do it tomorrow." Said Rita before going to the kitchen to prepare food.

He went to his room and fell down on his bed to catch some sleep. With all that pain that he felt only a couple of hours ago, Lincoln really needed some good sleep.

_Later that day_

Lincoln yawned and opened his eyes before checking the time and noticing he only slept for a couple of hours. He sat upon his bed wondering what he should do for today and noticed something on his desk, it was his notebook of drawings. He reached out and grabbed the notebook and began looking through the pages. He sighed and looked at his latest and last drawing that was only finished yesterday.

Going through the different pages Lincoln admired how good he actually was. 'It doesn't matter now.' Thought before attempting to close it. But before he could he saw an unfinished painting that only had been sketched and after examining it further he realized that it was the drawing that he was supposed to draw for Lola. He looked at the page for a while before reaching out for his pen on his desk with his left hand.

The next fifteen minutes were made of sadness and anger. He attempted to draw with his left hand but seconds later erasing it because it wasn't as good as his other drawing. He then switched to his right arm, as he expected it twitched uncontrollably and he made more mistakes that had to be erased. He felt frustrated and wanted to give up, he attempted one last time to draw but failed yet again. Out of frustration, he threw his pen into his door making a small but loud sound.

He looked at his right hand remembering his first time that he was proud of himself about a drawing. Even his parents put it on the fridge and now it only seems like a distant memory. Then something struck him, he was the only one in this house that didn't have a talent anymore. All of his sisters could play music, make jokes, write poems, make clothes, and so much more while he sat here having lost his only talent which made him unique. Lincoln laid down on his bed and closed his eyes and after a while, he calmed down.

Then suddenly there was a knock on his door. Lincoln couldn't bother going to open it, so he just said.

"Come in." After he said that the door was opened by Lynn who upon noticing her brother's sadness went into big sister mode.

"Hey Linc, how are you? I was in the hall when I heard something thrown towards your door and thought that you might need to speak to someone." Said Lynn sincerely. Lincoln nodded and Lynn went and sat down beside Lincoln who was laying down in the bed.

"No, I'm not good. I tried to finish a drawing for Lola that she asked me to draw. But every time that I tried to draw it didn't feel good enough. And that made me realize that I lost my talent. The thing that makes everyone in this house unique." Explained Lincoln.

"Lincoln it isn't the drawings that make you unique. It's you and your personality that makes you a likable person. And Lincoln I get what you're going thru." Said Lynn placing her hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"You do?" Asked Lincoln.

"Yes. Remember when I was 8, I broke my left foot after a football accident. I had a cast for 2 months and couldn't play any sport those months." Said Lynn

"And even when the cast was removed my leg felt never the same again. I couldn't kick a ball out of fear of breaking it again and I quickly lost all motivation to play because of it." Continued Lynn.

"So, what did you do to fix it?" Asked Lincoln

"After about a month of me feeling sorry for myself, I remembered that I never gave up when it came to sports. So, I started to use my other foot and while it was awkward at first, I did manage." Finished Lynn.

"Didn't know you went thru all that. I just thought that your leg needed to heal for longer." Said Lincoln.

"Look I know it will be hard to learn how to use your other hand but it's better than not learning at all." Said Lynn before giving him a smile with Lincoln smiling back. But then Lincoln felt something he hasn't felt in hours. The pain began to fade back to his right arm. He felt as the pain slowly became more and more painful.

Lynn noticed her brothers distressed and got worried.

"You alright?" Lynn asked.

"No. My pain is back." He said feeling the same pain as he did before. Lynn quickly got up.

"I'll go get mom." She said before running away leaving Lincoln in his room alone.

He closed his eyes yet again and started to try to ignore the pain, but it only got worse the more he ignored it. He had lost his talent, his hand twitched, and he might be in constant pain forever. These thoughts floated in Lincoln's head while he waited for Lynn to come back.

* * *

c0ffeee here again. Sorry if the ending of this chapter was a bit weak but I'll try to make it better next time. Also, I have finally managed to post a new chapter for 'The Guardians of Royal Woods'. I was stuck in writing on that chapter for the story but finally managed to put something out. I will be working on both stories when I have free time. Lastly, I want to thank you for reading chapter 3, I hope to see your feedback and reviews. This is c0ffeee and I will see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The pain continued to plague Lincoln as he lied down on his bed and waited for his sister to get him help. Hoping to ease the pain he dug his right hand's nails into the mattress but he forgot about his twitching and his hand began twitching again. Soon Rita quickly entered the room with along with all his sisters waiting outside the door.

"Honey, how are you?" Rita asked in a panic. All of his sisters watched the conversation with worry.

"It hurt." He said in a heartbreaking tone. Upon hearing this Rita reached into her pocket and pulled out a familiar-looking plastic bottle. She quickly unscrewed the top and pulled out a pill that Lincoln was already familiar with.

"Here, think you can swallow without water?" Said Rita while reluctantly giving Lincoln the pill. He reached out with his left arm and grabbed it before putting it in his mouth. He swallowed and felt the pill go down his throat. After he swallowed absolute silence ensued, nobody wanted to speak or say anything and just waited for Lincoln to say something.

Soon enough Lincoln felt the familiar feeling of the pain melting away as his tension in his right hand disappeared and he released his nails from the mattress. He calmed down and his breathing became slower and everyone saw this and sighed out of relief.

"How are you feeling now sweetie?" Asked Rita. Lincoln pulled his right arm up and made a fist making it twitch again. He then released his fist and it stopped twitching.

"The pain is disappearing. Thanks mom." Lincoln said as he got up and hugged his mom. Upon releasing the hug Lincoln saw that his mother was thinking about something.

"Here Lincoln. You should have this if you start feeling pain when we are not around." Said Rita. She reached out her hand with the pill bottle in it. Lincoln looked at the offer with hesitation. He looked at his sisters for any help, but they all looked at him wondering what he will do. 'Mom's right, if my pain returns and she is not around then I would have to wait in pain.' Thought Lincoln. He made his decision and reached out with his left hand and took the pill bottle.

"Thanks." Lincoln said silently. His mother nodded before she and hugged him.

"I think it time for us to head to bed. Lori get the girls to bed. Wake us if there are any problems alright kiddo?" Asked . Lincoln nodded and watched as his parents left the room. He looked at his open door and saw all of his sisters standing there not knowing what to say before Lori spoke up.

"Same goes for us Lincoln. If you literally need anything you can wake us." Said Lori with the other older sisters nodding. Seeing that there was n other conversation to be had Lincoln decided to follow his parents and try to sleep for real this time.

"Okay, thanks guys. I'm going to try and get some sleep now. Goodnight." Smiled Lincoln while saying. He laid down on his bed feeling how the pain medication was making him tired enough to sleep. Seeing Lincoln lay down and close his eyes Luna proceeded to turn off the lights to his room and close the door slowly.

Soon all of the sisters began to scatter but they stop when Luna speaks up.

"Guys, can we get a sibling meeting?" Asked Luna. All of her sisters turn around and Lori nods before going to her room with the other sisters following her.

"I hereby call our Sibling meeting into full effect." Started Lori. Everyone was sitting down in Lori's room and waited for Luna to say why she wanted this meeting.

"Luna explain why you wanted this meeting?" Asked Lori.

"As we all know Lincoln is going through a tough time. I think that as his sisters we should do something to help him." Suggested Luna.

"That would be great if we knew how. Lisa doesn't even know why this pain is happening." Said Lynn before looking at Lisa.

"Correct I do not know where this sudden pain could have come from, but I shall do a test tomorrow to see why the pain is." Responded Lisa.

"Maybe an ice pack would work?" Asked Leni. All of her siblings facepalmed at the idea.

"Leni did you not listen or were you too distracted when I explained to you about Lincoln's pain?" Asked Lori. When Lori finished it gave Lynn an idea.

"Guys what if we distract him from the pain?" Suggested Lynn. Everyone looked at her as she began to explain.

"Maybe we could try to give Lincoln something else to do that would distract him from the pain. Maybe Lincoln would even forget about his twitching arm for a while." Finished Lynn surprising everyone.

"You know Lynn that might actually work. Does anyone have anything that might distract Lincoln?" Asked Lori. The siblings began to think.

"Lincy could totes help me with my fashion designing." Said Leni.

"Me and Linc could rock and roll and make even Mick Swagger jealous." Said Luna while playing air guitar.

"I did just buy a new football." Said Lynn remembering that she accidentally kicked the last one a 'bit' too hard.

"Linky could join my tea party." Suggested Lola.

"I will be performing test tomorrow on him as requested by the doctors." Said Lisa casually.

"Lori, Luan, Lucy, and Lana do you have anything to do?" Asked Luna after noticing that none of them said anything. They all shook their heads saying that they're busy with plans. Lori had to go on a date with Bobby, Luan had a girls only birthday party to attend, Lucy will be at the morticians club, and Lana will have to do the monthly check up on vanzilla.

"Okay, then it's decided. Leni, Luna, Lynn, and Lola will occupy Lincoln tomorrow and we'll see if that helps Lincoln with the pain." Said Lori with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Okay, now get out of my room. I need at least 8 hours of sleep to look good for my date tomorrow." Finished Lori. Soon all of the sisters began to leave including Leni.

"Leni where are you going? You sleep here." Said Lori while facepalming.

"Sorry I totes forgot." Said Leni before walking back into the room. And with that, every Loud went to sleep.

The next morning Lincoln woke up with a yawn. He got up and put on his clothes but before he left the room, he remembered something. He went to his desk and picked up the pill bottle that he had received yesterday and put it in his pocket before finally heading out. While walking he attempted to move his right arms fingers once more and his arm began to twitch again. 'Guess this isn't a bad dream.' He thought before arriving at the usual bathroom line. He went behind Luna who was at the back of the line.

"Good morning bro, how are you feeling?" Luna asked Lincoln. Lincoln once more yawned before answering.

"Fine, how are you?" Asked Lincoln. Suddenly Luna's face changed like she remembered something.

"Pretty great. Hey Linc, do you want to jam out today? I just got some sweet new picks for my axe." Suggested Luna. Lincoln thought about it and remembered that he doesn't have anything else to do today and might as well have fun with his sister.

"Yeah, sure!" Just then the bathroom door opened and they both noticed that it was Luna's turn for the bathroom.

"Gotta go now Linc!" Said Luna before walking in and closing the door. While he was waiting for his turn Lisa went up to him.

"Hello, brotherly unit. I've come here to inform you about when I would like to do the required tests on you." Said Lisa. Lincoln turned around and saw Lisa with a device scanning him.

"Can we do the test now. I was planning on playing guitar with Luna today." Said Lincoln. Lisa shook her head while continuing to scan her brother.

"No, that why I'm here for. Due to your current medicinal tablets, the test would show inconclusive results. I need you to inform me when the tablets start wearing off." Said Lisa. When Lincoln heard this, he got a mild annoyance on his face.

"Are you sure that I need to wait for that? Don't get me wrong I can handle and function with the pain for the most part, but it still hurt. And I'm supposed to wait the entire time until the test is done." Said Lincoln hoping that there is a way to avoid this.

"I don't see another way. Come and talk to me when the tablets start wearing off." Said Lisa before turning around and walking to her room. Lincoln sighed knowing that he had to do this no matter what. Soon the bathroom door opened, and Luna walked out. He went in and closed the door behind him, he showered and went to brush his teeth.

He went to grab his toothbrush with his right arm out of sheer habit but stopped when his conscience realized what he was about to do. Instead, he used his left arm and it felt uncomfortable but soon enough he was done and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

During breakfast, he noticed that sometimes his sisters would glance at him while they were in the middle of talking. His mother asked him if he was feeling alright, but he gave a normal nod because he needed to focus on eating with a fork that he held in his left hand. He couldn't even hold a knife in his right hand out of fear that he would accidentally twitch and hurt himself.

After breakfast, he got up and began walking to Luna so that they could jam out. But his journey was cut short by Lola walking in front of him with a smile. A smile that he recognized because she always had that smile when she needed anything from her sibling.

"Hello Lincy. I'm having a tea party and I want you to be my waiter." Said Lola plainly before smiling even more.

"I don't know Lola. Luna asked me if I could jam out with her." He said expecting the worst. But to his surprise when he said that Lola smiled back.

"That's okay big brother. We can have one later." Said Lola happily before walking off. 'What was that about? She normally doesn't move her tea parties to another time just because someone can't come. She would force us to come.' Thought Lincoln finding it suspicious.

When Lola walked off Lincoln continued his journey hoping that no one would interrupt him.

"Lincoln! catch!" Was all he heard before he got hit in the head by all ball making him fall over. Soon he saw Lynn run over to him while he began to get up.

"Sorry Lincoln, forgot that your reflexes have a weak game. How about we train them?" Asked Lynn. She picked up her soccer ball off the floor.

"I'm already busy with Luna, Lola, and Lisa for today." Explained Lincoln. Lynn got a sour look on her face and began to speak.

"Come on I promise to take easy on you." Promised Lynn. Lincoln sighed before agreeing.

"Fine then. But only after I'm done with the others." Said Lincoln.

"Can't wait to kick your butt." Said Lynn energetically before running off.

With that out of the way, Lincoln began making his way towards Luna only to notice that she wasn't there anymore. He looked around before someone spoke to him.

"Hey bro ready to rock?" Asked Luna.

"Yeah sure!" Lincoln said before following her to her room. 'Today is going to be a busy day.' He thought. Right as the duo were about to enter Luna's room the door to Lori and Leni's room bust open revealing Leni.

"Lincy there you are. I totes need your help with some designs I've made." Said Leni as she was walking to him.

"Yeah Leni I would love to but I'm busy with Luna, Lola, Lynn, and Lisa. Maybe ask Lola she normally knows what looks good." Responded Lincoln. He already knew his day was going to be busy, but it was about to get busier when he saw Leni giving him puppy eyes. While he tried to resist, he knew that even after all this time he couldn't resist.

"Alright, Leni I'll help you. Let me just help the others before." Said Lincoln already feeling tired from today. Leni stopped giving him puppy eyes and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Lincy. You're the best!" Leni said before walking back to her room. While normally he would deal with 1 to 2 siblings a day. Today he was forced to handle Luna, Lynn, Lola, Leni, and Lisa. He breathed in before breathing out and walked into the room along with Luna

"Everything alright?" Asked Luna seeing her brother obviously stressed.

"Yeah, it's just going to be a busy day for me." Answer Lincoln.

"Well better get started then if you want to make it thru bro." Finished Luna.

* * *

**c0ffeee here and thank you for reading 'Pained Mind Chapter 4'. The next chapter will take a bit longer due to some IRL stuff happening soon and me wanting to post another chapter for 'Guardians of Royal Woods'. That's all I have to say, review and tell me what you liked, and I'll see you in Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lincoln found himself entering Luna's room. Looking around the room Lincoln could see various instruments all around the room.

"Luna which instrument are we going to play?" Asked Lincoln.

"Well, I was thinking that we'll rock with some guitar." Luna said to him. Luna glanced around the room before walking to her bed and reaching for something under it. After a couple of seconds, she grabbed hold of something and pulled out a guitar before handing it to Lincoln.

"Here bro, you can use my backup guitar." Said Luna.

"Thanks, Luna. What do you want to play?" Asked Lincoln once more. Luna thought about it before reaching under her bed again and pulling out a small box. She opened it and inside were a bunch of papers with notes on them. Luna grabbed one of the papers before handing it to Lincoln.

"How about this one?" Lincoln glanced at the paper. He didn't really care what song it was, he just wanted to relax and play some music with his sisters.

"Sure." He answered simply. Luna gave him a smile before going to grab her own guitar. She motioned to him to sit down beside her on her bed, which Lincoln did and sat down beside her.

Soon enough Luna began to play the guitar flawlessly. With Lincoln trying to follow suit he attempted to play the guitar. Thanks to his sister he did have some experience playing but that wouldn't help him since when he attempted to play the strings, he needed to use his right hand. Lincoln breathed in and out before attempting to play, it sounded horrible.

Sometimes he pulled the strings too hard due to the twitching and sometimes he missed them completely, the bad noise coming from the guitar was enough to snap Luna away from her focus on playing the song. She looked over to see her brother struggling.

"Everything all right?" Luna asked. Lincoln turned to her with his guitar and showed her what the problem was.

'How could I have forgotten about that?!' Thought Luna while mentally scolding herself. Luna saw how Lincoln's turned into a sad one all because of her. Quickly thinking of another instrument, she reached under her bed and began looking for something.

Lincoln looked on as his sister was quickly looking thru all her instrument's searching for something that Lincoln won't have trouble playing. She suddenly stopped before pulling out a piano keyboard that she blew the dust off before handing it to Lincoln.

"Here Linc. I'm sorry about the whole guitar thing." Said Luna apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, Luna. Even I forgot for a second there." Said Lincoln as he let out a small chuckle. Luna gave a smile and proceeded to show Lincoln how to play.

He had to admit it was difficult to play the piano without bending any of his fingers, knowing that it would cause twitches. But eventually Lincoln managed to play a simple tune, then Luna showed him some more complex stuff that didn't require much finger movement.

The next hour consisted of Luna and Lincoln playing their instruments together with their own parody lyrics, laughing at how silly they managed to make the song. All the while Lincoln was smiling with Luna feeling proud of herself that she managed to cheer her brother up.

Soon things began to settle down and Lincoln looked at the time before realizing that he was needed somewhere else.

"Got to go now, Luna. Thanks for the cheer up!" He said while smiling before putting the keyboard back underneath the bed.

"And it was rockin' to play with you bro." Luna smiled as Lincoln exited the room and waving goodbye to her.

As soon as he exited the room his mind began to wonder why all of the sudden his sisters were involving him to their activities until the thought struck him. 'They don't want me to feel bad about it.' Realized Lincoln as he looked at his arm.

"Hey, Lincy!" Said someone behind him. Lincoln jumped up and turned quickly around.

"Lucy what did mom te…" Lincoln stopped as he realized that it wasn't Lucy behind him. It was his happy and blond sister Leni, Lincolns face turned to confusion as he wondered how she could sneak up on him like Lucy normally does.

"Ohh sorry Lincy, did I scare you?" She asked in a voice full of sorrow. Seeing that his sister was getting sad he cheered her up.

"No no no, Leni don't worry, I'm just used to Lucy sneaking up on me like that." Lincoln answered. He saw as in a matter of seconds his sister's face turned into happiness again.

"Okay Lincy, anyway I totes need your help on this dress I'm making." Leni then gave Lincoln puppy eyes, he smiled before following her into Leni's room.

When he entered Leni motioned for Lincoln to sit down on a chair behind a table. The table had a sewing machine on top of it, and from the looks of it, Leni was sewing a small pink dress.

"Let me guess, it's for Lola." Said Lincoln.

"How did you guess? Are you some sort of fortune teller I see at the mall?" Leni wondered. She handed Lincoln a roll of string, Lincoln gave her some confused looks before she answered.

"Could you please put it inside the machine while I get something?" She walked to her closet leaving Lincoln alone beside the sewing machine. The problem wasn't that Lincoln couldn't attach the roll to the machine but instead, he knew that his right hand would be too inaccurate to put it in. But not being one to back down from a challenge before trying it he would try to attach it with his left hand.

Meanwhile, Leni was digging through her stuff looking for her book inspiration book which held all the pictures for reference on how to sew that dress.

Having no luck with finding the book she glances over to her brother to see how it was going for him. Lincoln was currently trying to put the small string through the needle on the machine.

With him not begin a lefty and with his right arm decently unavailable it was really difficult for him. He was about to ask his sister for help but did not when he finally fit the string through the needle.

"Yes!" Lincoln said exited and throwing up his arms in the air. Leni who was looking at her brother's success from a distance clapped her hands while smiling at him. She continued to look for the book for about five minutes meanwhile Lincoln was waiting for her and reading a book with a green cover that he found on the table.

"Do you need help Leni? And what are you even searching for?" Lincoln asked. Leni stopped digging around her closet and began to wonder.

"It's a green book. I don't know maybe I just put it under the bed." Said Leni as Lincoln looked up from the book he was reading and gave her a dumbfounded look.

"You mean this one?" He asked as he held the book above him. Leni looked at the book and her face turned into happiness.

"Omg thanks Lincy!" She grabbed the book out of his hand with Lincoln still having the same look on his face.

Soon enough the brother and sister were preparing to sew the dress. He let Leni take his place since she was going to use the machine and she asked him to hold the dress in place so that it wouldn't move around when she sewed.

"Leni, I don't think I can hold that in place." Lincoln stated. Leni looked at him confused, Lincoln pulled out his right arm and made a fist showing once again that his arm still twitches. But that wasn't the only thing he was starting to fell.

Pain began to fade in much to Lincoln's surprise. Slowly the pain regained the same strength as it had before, Lincoln didn't want to abandon his sister like this and decided to endure it for the time being until he helped Leni.

"Are you okay Lincy?" Asked Leni worried. Lincoln looked at her face of concern with a battle going on in his mind.

'You should tell her. You excuse yourself then and get Lisa's test over with.'

'But Leni doesn't deserve to see you in pain. And telling her would alert your other sisters and make them worried.'

Not wanting to make her or his sisters more worried Lincoln saw no other choice than to lie.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Putting on his best smile. Leni looked at him making sure that he was really okay and meanwhile Lincoln tried not to make a pained look.

"Okay if you say so Lincy. And don't worry you can hold the dress with one hand if that is more comfortable." She smiled at him. Lincoln smiled back giving her a thumbs up with his left hand.

The pain was surging thru his mind, he clutched his right hand out of pain making it twitch, he hid the twitching hand behind his back before pressing down his left hand on the dress.

Leni turned the machine on and began to sew all while Lincoln was trying to keep his cool. But weirdly Lincoln wasn't annoyed by the constant pain but instead, it was the twitching that really filled his mind.

Knowing that it would take him years to learn all of the skills that he used to have. And that was what hurt inside him the most, it was not the pain but instead losing something important to him.

Realizing that he was going down a dark path in his mind he remembered what Lynn had spoken to him about. The thought of her words made Lincoln's pain feel just a bit more bearable.

Lucky Lincoln wouldn't need to wait that long because Lincoln heard the sewing machine turn off. He looked over to see Leni inspecting her work, he moved his hand away letting Leni pick up the dress and examine it.

"Omg, this looks amazing. Lola will totes win the next pageant." Leni smiled at him and he responded back with a quick smile before heading for the door.

"Alright, Leni thanks for letting me help! Have to go now." He said hastily before running out the door, not letting Leni thank him.

As he walked the halls, he attempted to hold a steady breath, but instead, only small inconsistent breaths came out. And the young boy found himself outside of the young prodigy's door.

* * *

**c0ffeee here with chapter 5. I finally have enough free time to write, and thanks to that you are reading this chapter. Anyways nothing out of the usual, if you enjoyed this story a review is welcomed and criticism is also welcome else I will see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

As the white-haired boy stood outside his prodigy's' sister's room Lincoln prepared himself for what was to come. The pain in his arm was aching and he wanted it to be over as fast as possible. He heard sharp noises inside the room and assumed Lisa was in there and gave her door a light knock with his left hand. The sharp noises disappeared slowly before the sound of a door unlocking filled his ears.

The door opened to reveal the young prodigy herself who fixed her glasses upon seeing Lincoln.

"Hello there, elder brother." Lisa greeted him. She wore a small lab coat and rubber gloves which freaked Lincoln out a bit since he didn't know what the test was.

"Judging from your alarmed and you having your right hand clasped I assume your medication has worn off." Lisa guessed before motioning Lincoln to enter her room.

Lincoln nodded quickly wanting the test over as fast as possible "Yes, but what's up with the rubber gloves and goggles. You aren't going to dissect my arm… are you?" Lincoln asked hastily to which Lisa shook her head.

"No, I will not. This was simply from another experiment I've been working on." Lisa answered as she and Lincoln went into her room.

The room looked the same to Lincoln with no visible machine for the testing to happen "Lisa where's the machine?" He asked.

"Right here brother." Lisa stated. She sat down on her chair next to her desk and took out a glove looking device which was plugged into Lisa's computer. Lincoln took a seat next to Lisa and inspected the machine from afar already knowing what she wanted.

"As you could guess this is the device, I've specifically made to scan your hand. It will let me monitor and scan where your pain is coming from." Lisa explained in laymen's terms. "Like an x-ray for pain as some may call it."

"Now if you would be so kind could you put this on." Lisa said while carefully giving it to him. Lincoln slowly put his hand into the glove device feeling its cold metal against his skins. Luckily his hand didn't start twitching and he could hold it steady while the tests were done.

"Okay Lisa turn it on." Lincoln said trying to speed up the process. The entire time his good hand was clutching the pill bottle as a distraction from the pain in his right hand.

"While I understand your need to hurry, you must understand that this is a delicate process." Lisa said calmly. Lincoln understood that Lisa wanted precise results and speeding it up could yield inconclusive ones, but Lincoln's mind was just filled with pain coming from his arm.

"Okay take your time." Lincoln said while his other hand started opting for clutching his thigh in pain.

Lisa then started to type away on her computer and after a couple of seconds a loud set of beeping noises emitted from the glove device. Lincoln went into a panic state from the noises and his heartbeat started increasing, Lisa picked up on her brother's worries and tried to calm him… keyword: 'tried'.

"Don't worry elder brother. I've tested this device on several test subjects consisting of mice, and I can safely say that 6 out of 7 made it." Lisa said nonchalantly. As Lincoln gave her a look of even more worry.

"Just relax Lincoln and it'll all be alright. Lisa knows what she's doing. Right?" Lincoln asked himself as he tried to relax on his chair, but the pain kept him from fully relaxing. His arm muscles clenched hard to the point where it began to overwhelm him. But he hanged in.

"Alright Lincoln now that my device has captured your arm at idle could you move your fingers?" Asked Lisa who had her eyes on the results showing. Lincoln did as he was instructed and made a fist slowly which caused his arm to twitch rapidly.

A couple of seconds went by and Lincoln looked at Lisa who was examining the results on the screen with a look that Lincoln could only describe as curiosity and interest. Lincoln could barely make out the screen she was looking at but couldn't understand what any of it meant.

Minutes passed and Lincoln was forced to take different hand gestures as a part of her test. He did as she said and begged that it would be over as fast as possible, and his prayers were answered when he heard the beeping stop. Then the sound of something printing out could be heard as a piece of paper came out of the machine with Lisa snatching it quickly and looking over the results again.

"How is it Lisa?" Lincoln asked her. But when no response came from her Lincoln did a fake cough that seemed to garner her attention, she but her hand up stopping him from doing anything.

"Unexpected." Lisa said simply shocking Lincoln. 'What did she mean?' Lincoln thought to himself but before he could ask Lisa took out a remote and pressed a button opening her door.

"I must examine these results closely. No if you may leave that would be fine." Lisa said as she sat down again and re-read the paper. Seeing that there was no way that Lisa was going to tell him Lincoln gave a sigh of defeat and left the room.

As he left the room Lincoln quickly reached into his pocket and took out the pill bottle. Wasting no time Lincoln unscrewed the top and threw over one pill and put it in his mouth swallowing it. He slouched down against the wall while clutching his arm in pain but soon enough it all started to wash away letting Lincoln finally relax.

'Finally I've got some free ti-'

Just then the door to Lana's and Lola's room bursts open, unveiling Lola who was about to look for Lincoln. But she didn't have to look for long since he was slouching down close by her.

"Linky!" Lola called out as she went towards him.

"Hey Lola." Lincoln responded.

Lola then glanced at him suspiciously on the ground "What are you doing on the ground." Asked Lola confused. Not wanting to worry his younger sister about the pain he had gone thru Lincoln pocketed the pill bottle out of Lola's sigh and stood up with a smile.

"Thought I saw a penny on the floor." Lincoln lied. Lola then got excited by the idea of money on the floor.

"Where?" Lola asked loudly. She dropped instantly onto the floor and started scavenging for the non-existing penny while Lincoln chuckled out of his sister's eagerness to gain more money.

"Lola I just thought that there was a penny." Lincoln said which made Lola stop searching and frown before she remembered what she was here for.

"Bummer-" Lola pouted and crossed her arms. Then she sparked up as she remembered why she was here, "Anyways, my dear brother I'm invite you to join one of my amazing tea parties that I'm having right now."

It weirded out Lincoln that today his sisters flocked for him to join them at their activities, it was almost as if they had planned this. The idea had planted itself into his head as he slowly began to realize that all of this might not be a coincidence. It didn't take a detective nor Lisa to figure out why they would do this.

"Sure Lola I'll join you." Accepted Lincoln, Lola smiled graciously and led him to her room where almost everything was prepared. As he expected there was a kiddie table in the middle of the room with all of Lola's plush toys occupying each seat but two.

"Here, take a seat my kind brother." Lola said which weirded him out. "Aren't I'm normally the butler?" Questioned Lincoln. Lola led Lincoln to his seat and sat him down with a kind smile.

"Not today, thought it would be fun if you were a normal guest this time." Said Lola.

'That about confirms it, somethings definitely up.' Lincoln thought to himself.

"Okay where's the real Lola and what have you done to her?" Asked Lincoln curiously with a smile. "Nothing, see this as my thanks for your help with my pageants." Lola explained.

She grabbed a kettle filled with hot water and started filling every teacup, Lincoln was surprised by Lola's change, but he welcomed it. But that also did bring the question, was it because he was hurt? Was all of his sisters just putting up an illusion for him, would it fall apart as soon, or if he got better?

"Here." Lola stated happily as she poured some hot water into his teacup, breaking Lincoln's train of thought, "Thanks." Lincoln responded quickly. Lincoln started to subconsciously stir his mug and relaxed onto the miniaturized chair he sat on. He had his right hand touching the floor while being relaxed.

It was only now Lincoln had realized how much of a dead weight his right arm was to him. Every function his right arm could easily soar thru before became an everyday problem and he had a hard time relying on his other hand for support. Or so he thought, but upon looking at his cup Lincoln noticed his left hand stirring the cup with circular motions with ease. Maybe his other hand wasn't so useless after all.

"Pass me the sugar."

Lincoln kept up with Lola's charades of being in a medieval time and with her as queen, he had managed to finish his tea without many problems, and he enjoyed the company Lincoln had with Lola. It felt nice and he could catch his breath amongst everything that had happened. But eventually, the tea party had its way and came to an end, Lincoln helped Lola pick everything up and accidentally almost dropped a cup on the floor when he had forgotten about his arm. Lincoln seemed to always forget about it at the worst time possible.

"Thank you Linky." Thanked Lola.

Lincoln beamed her a smile of gratitude before leaving the room wondering what was next for him. It was time for Lincoln to play the game 'Who is the next sister to take pity on him?'. He just couldn't wait for the wheel to spin, but nonetheless Lincoln decided that it was better to get it over with rather than save it for tomorrow when he would make his comeback to school.

School… it was a whole another can of worms he didn't want to open now. Would he tell his friends about what happened, who would they react, would he even be able to work? All these worries left for somewhere far back in his head, but Lincoln pushed them down wanting to take one thing at a time.

Feeling that his lips were dry Lincoln descended downstairs to fetch some water for himself. Upon coming down Lincoln saw the tv turned on to the sports channel, it didn't take a genius to figure out who was on the couch watching this stuff. None other than his sister Lynn, she glanced at him as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey bro I was wondering if you would like to do something?" Lynn asked who shifted her seating on the couch to face her brother. Without giving it thought Lincoln answered.

"Sure but please don't tell me that we are going to play basketball or volleyball." Lincoln said. Lynn's face scrunched up in confusion from Lincoln's statement.

"Why would I do that, you have a busted arm, don't you?" Lynn said jokingly with a smile. She didn't get why Lincoln would suggest any of those activities and from the tone of his voice, Lynn could tell he was serious. Shrugging it off as something for later she listened as Lincoln talked.

"Yeah but everyone else except Lola seemed to have forgotten where all my problems come from." Lincoln said slightly mad while waving his pained arm. It took him a moment but after realizing his little outburst he backed off and breathed deeply. Lynn's smiled dropped slightly.

Lynn was slightly hurt but felt worse for her brother, she was definitely going to bring this up with the others during the next sibling meeting. Whatever they did with him didn't leave him satisfied nor happy, maybe a neutral feeling at best. She looked at Lincoln before patting the seat next to her on the couch urging him to sit down.

"How about we watch some tv then." Lynn suggested waving the remote in her hand.

Lincoln, not wanting to be consumed by boredom, started passing all through the different tv channels looking for something they could both watch. Meanwhile, Lynn is trying to think of a conversation starter. She took several glances at her brother who clicked the remote every other second. She clapped her hands on her legs for attention and leaned back into a relaxed pose.

"I heard that you have school tomorrow." Lynn started. Lincoln turned to her and shrugged his shoulders at the thought of school.

"Mom wanted me to stay home for one more day just in case. But I just want to move on from this." Lincoln stated plainly. Lynn frowned at his response, she just couldn't understand Lincoln's wish to just move on from the whole incident like it never happened.

She always tried to see things as they were. Broken leg? She learned how to use the other. Twisted elbow? Not all sports require both arms. Stolen pride? She'd kick that pride-stealers butt. Everything had a solution so long as you tried to circumvent it, that's what it always came down to her when she ran into problems. But Lincoln, he was ignoring the problem in what? Hoping that it would go away?

She closed her eyes. She was getting too worked up about this and needed something to keep her distracted so she could think about it later in peace. She turned to him in looks of something to talk about and her gaze followed directly down his arm to his hand.

Lincoln had leaned back after settling on a cooking show he found interesting. But out of the corner of his eye Lincoln recognized that Lynn was giving him a puzzling look, "What?" Lincoln asked casually.

"…How does it feel?" Lincoln raised a brow at the question and its bluntness.

"Are you speaking of my arm?" Lincoln asked shifting his place on the couch. Lynn nodded whilst looking to the side hoping she didn't strike anything sensitive and damning her brain for letting the question pass.

"I mean, it's okay. Just take the pills and no pain, right?" Lincoln said with a light tug of a smile on his lips that made him look unsure as his eyes drifted to the side. Lynn examined him for anything to be concerned about.

"Is everything okay Lincoln?" She could practically sense her brother wince. Not physically like he did normally, but internally like that question touched an emotional string.

"Yeah, just something Lisa said that's bugging me." Lincoln admitted and thought back to his exchange with Lisa.

"What did she say? If your fine with me asking?" Lynn enquired with caution. Her inner emotions swirled that Lisa had done or said something to him to make him feel this, like a dimmer version of her brother that normally shun brighter than anyone else in the room.

"Don't worry about it Lynn. It's just that she found something, and I quote, 'unexpected', and I've been trying to wrap my mind around it ever since." Lincoln explained with his hands waving guardingly.

Lynn didn't like the sound of that. To call something unexpected without explanation or reasoning put her extremely off. Lisa was normally someone who always spoke bluntly but for her not to say anything this time triggered her senses of something being wrong.

"Want me to ask her? She might answer if I threaten to take her stuff." Lynn offered honestly. If Lincoln gave her the world Lynn planned on storming in without a doubt or regret, but to some surprise that order never came.

"Don't. Whatever it was she'll tell me when she thinks it's time." Lincoln told her. He held trust that Lisa did what she thought she had to. Everything her genius sister did always came with reasoning. So that's it, she must've had a reason.

"Are you-"

"***sigh***Lynn. These past few days have been stressful to say the least. Can we just sit and watch tv, please?" Lincoln replied with an annoyed hum as rubbed his face in frustration.

Lynn's face softened, "Alright Linc."

And so, they watched in complete silence. Lincoln kept focused on the cooking show and Lynn did too while running different thoughts in her head. A lot was on her mind that she'd have to ask later. But that will have to wait, for now, she'd just stay with her brother and help him in any way she could.


End file.
